Behind the Covers
by MilleniumRealm
Summary: Yugi is a shy boy. He tries to get through the day without any troubles. Bakura and Yami aren't making his life any easier! But after some happenings in the club called 'The Game' it seems to change. Pairing: Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi)


Domino Highschool.

Students in their school uniforms. Boys in blue pants and blue jackets. Girls in blue skirts and pink jackets. Loud noises were coming from every corner of the school. The hallways crowded and filled with students. School was over and you could hear that it was Friday. Two days without school and everyone went crazy.

A small student walked alone through the crowds of students, being careful not to bump into someone. His arms tightly wrapped around his books, his head down.

"Hey runt!"

The small one froze. He knew that he was meant and he knew what was going to happen.

He felt someone pushing him down and he fell to his knees, his books spilled on the ground.

Fast he tried to gather all of his things together again and looked up.

Bad idea! In front of him, Bad boy number one, Yami Sennen. Crimson eyes starred sharply at the petit boy: "I thought we talked about what will happen when we meet again!"

The students around them went silent and walked away as fast as they could. No one helped the poor boy.

The small boy searched his glasses but stayed unsuccessful. "You're searching for something?"

He heard a second voice in front of him and glanced back up. He couldn't clearly see who it was but he was pretty sure he knew only two students with this white hair and he knew that his best friend would never do something like that.

"P-Please…" He whispered desperately. "D-Did you say something, runt?" A loud laugh was heard. "P-Please… Please give them back!" The petit boy said a bit louder. He knew that he wouldn't get them back so easily, but he had no time for that now! Yugi was already running late, since he had taken a late class.

"You really want them back, don't you?" The white-haired boy named Bakura whispered and Yugi nodded.

Bakura let his hand sink and the little boy reached out for his glasses, but a loud crack let him pull his hand back.

"Now you can have them back!" Bakura started to laugh when he saw the face of the young student.

"That is what happens to people who think they are better than us!"

The white-haired boy threw the glasses onto the ground and walked away, Yami walking after him with fast steps.

Without wasting time Yugi picked up his damaged glasses and tried to find his way out of school without bumping into anyone else.

~×~×~×MR×~×~×~

"Don't you think you two were a little too harsh on that boy?" A blonde boy with a crazy hairstyle said. Bakura just shrugged: "Why are you even caring, Marik? It's not like you would like that little nerd!"

Marik rolled with his eyes annoyed: "No, I don't, but he seemed pretty distressed already before you two needed to bully him!" Yami quietly listened while his two best friends were arguing. He did believe that Marik was right. Yugi did look quite distressed. Maybe because they never actually damaged something else than his self-esteem or maybe a bruise or something, but never anything worse. "Why even him?" Marik asked, even if it sounded kind of bored.

Bakura looked over to Yami, who was sitting on the couch and starred at his phone in deep thoughts. "Hey Yami! Are you even listening?" Bakura yelled and Yami looked up: "Of course I am! You don't have to yell at me!" He glared at the boy with the white hair for some seconds before he finally answered: "It's was probably because of his nerdy attitude! He always acts like the hyper nerd in person! He always wears those glasses and is so fucking small! You could step on him when you don't watch out. He is always with those friends of him and his smile is fucking disgusting!" Yami looked down at his phone again and tried to ignore the sentences he actually wanted to say.

It was probably because Yugi always seemed so nice. He is always the sunshine in person. His glasses always hide those beautiful, violet eyes and he looks so fucking cute! You could easily mistake him for a little angel if you don't look carefully. He is always with those friends of him and his smile is fucking cute!

Yami couldn't think that! Bakura would made fun of him and he would only have sleepless nights. He didn't need Bakura to know that he liked the cute, little nerd!

"How about we go to that club tonight? I think it was called "The Game"! Maybe that's something for you, Yami!" Marik wriggled with his eyebrows and smirked. Yami huffed and shrugged: "If you want to! We have the whole weekend so why not enjoy that time!"

"That's what I am talking about, man!"

Yami sighed and stood up: "Then let's meet up here again in an hour and a half!"

The other two nodded and they said their goodbyes before Yami headed home. Not even ten minutes passed by before he was already at home. He was alone, like always! His parents were always at work and he only saw his big brother under the week, since he was in Tokyo with his boyfriend every weekend. Yami walked upstairs and into his room.

He quietly started to change into black leather pants a red shirt and a black leather jacket. The teenager wasn't completely sure if he really wanted to go to that club. Actually he just wanted to stay at home and watch funny clips and eat chips, but he couldn't let his friends down now! After all he knew that when they went somewhere alone, they would probably end up playing pranks or nearly killing each other; sometimes both.

Time passed by and after a bit more than an hour Yami made his way back to Marik's house. He could already see Bakura and Marik waiting in front of him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" He said but Marik just grinned: "Don't worry about it! Bakura arrived just about four minutes ago!"

The three started to walk and after a couple of minutes they stood in front of a club. A big crowd was gathered in front of it. "The Game" was quite famous, not only or the good music but also for the good service there! Thousands of people liked hanging out there, especially on the weekends!

They waited at the end of the line and made their way inside after 30 minutes of impatience. Loud music came from every side and people were either dancing or drinking.

Bakura yelled over the music: "I already like this club!" Marik started to laugh and they went over to the bar. The club was completely filled with different kinds of people. They all looked like they would never spend just a second together but here they were, dancing together and having fun.

Yami looked around in amazement. He thought that people would probably be already in some corners making out or doing even more, but he saw no one doing more than kissing and cuddling. The people suddenly started to cheer loudly and Bakura, Marik and Yami walked closer to where the cheering was coming from. Their jaws dropped when they saw a familiar face in front of them.

His blond bangs shimmering in a soft red and his bright, violet eyes shining with amusement. They were looking even more amazing without the glasses in front of them. Black leather pants and a white shirt with a black vest and a black tie were adorning his thin body. Yami felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and was happy that the red light was covering his face.

Yugi looked so carefree while he mixed he drinks for the people and laughed when they applauded.

He was even dancing when he had nothing in his hands.

Yami could just stare at him silently, not wanting to look somewhere else.

The petit boy seemed to realize that someone was staring at him intensely and looked around. He met Yami's gaze and winked.

Bakura choked out: "Did I just start to hallucinate or did he just… wink…"

Marik shock his head: "No, you didn't!"

Yami was behind being shocked. He would have never thought Yugi would work in something even equal to a club! But here he was dancing and having a good time!

Yugi made his way over to the three boys and smiled: "You want to drink something?"

He tilted his head slightly confused when he got no answer back: "Uhm… hello?"

Yami blinked: "U-Uhm…" He wanted to say something cool! He needed to say something cool!

"Did you know that tomatoes are fruits?" What? Where the hell did that come from?

Yugi chuckled and answered: "Actually… tomatoes aren't fruits since the main use is to cook with it and I don't think you would want your fruit salad with tomatoes!"

Yami starred at the small boy in front of him speechless.

"H-How?" He managed to croak out. Yugi smiled: "How I am able to see you? Easy! I am wearing contacts!"

Yami shook his head: "N-No… How? W-Why are you working here?"

Yugi chuckled: "I am not the same like I am in school!"

Yami could clearly see that. The boy in front of him was far more confident, far sassier and a lot more handsome!

The small boy with the hair shaped like a star smiled: "How about that: Hey! My name is Yugi! How about I get you a drink and we talk a bit?"

Yami smiled softly: "Hello Yugi! My name is Yami and I would like that!"


End file.
